


Message Received

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [24]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, High School, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Oblivious Rhett, Pining Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr April 2019
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Message Received

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr April 2019

Rhett had been girl crazy ever since Link could remember. And it shouldn’t really have been that big a deal to him. What did he care if Rhett had a different  _ little girlfriend _ every coupla weeks? Except that it was a big deal. Girls got in the freakin way. Rhett would wanna sit with them in class, and eat with them during 

lunch. And then the second they broke up, Rhett would come crawling back: wanting to hang out after school, and study with him.

It was an exhausting cycle. 

Of course, Link knew it wasn’t  _ really _ a competition. It was apples and oranges for Rhett, between girls and Link. It couldn’t have been ‘Him vs Them’, because they just weren’t in the same category. But sometimes... Link couldn’t help secretly feeling that maybe they should be.

Things had reached a new low as of late. Rhett and his latest girlfriend were on the rocks. Which would normally have delighted Link. But somehow he’d found himself stuck in the middle, running notes between the two of them now that they weren’t on speaking terms.

When it was time for Link to approach Rhett after school, Link had decided that he’d had enough of these games.

“Hey, Rhett. Uh, she asked me to give you... another message.”

Rhett rolled his eyes, and held out his hand.

“It’s not a note this time.” Link nibbled nervously at his lip. “But she didn’t ask me to give you somethin’ for her.”

“All right, then.” Rhett raises his eyebrows in a show of impatience. Go on and give it to me.”

Link steeled his resolve, licking his lips.

“I guess maybe she wants to make up or somethin’. She, uh, said to give you a kiss for her.”

Link had expected Rhett to laugh. Or to make a face. Scoff. Spit.  _ Something _ .

But he didn’t. He never even broke eye contact.

“Well?”

Link licked his lips again, like his nerves were sucking the moisture right out of them.

“You gonna give it to me, Link?”

“I mean, I’m sure she didn’t mean to actually… But… Can I?”

Rhett leaned down, and Link pressed his lips to Rhett’s. 

Soft. 

Chaste. 

Too quick.

Link tried to slow down time. To memorize every detail. His eyes were closed, but his other senses were on fire. His lips were sensitive and alive against Rhett’s. The smell of him seemed different, more pronounced. The sound of the sharp intake of breath that Rhett held in his chest as their lips briefly touched. And taste. Gosh, Link wanted to taste…

Rhett spoke first. “I, uh… I don’t have a message back. I don’t think I have any more messages for her. I mean. Maybe you should tell her  _ that _ ?”

“Sure, Rhett. But… She didn’t send this particular one to begin with. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone about it like that. But I made it up.”

Link felt a blush taking over his cheeks; he turned to walk away, but Rhett caught him by the shoulder and spun him around.

“Hey, Link? Thanks. That’s a message I… I really needed to hear.”

Emboldened, Link winked at Rhett before turning to walk away again. “You’ll be hearing from me again, bo.”


End file.
